¿Lo recuerdas?
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: "¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que te di mi corazón? ¿Acaso nunca notaste todos mis modos e indirectas? Sé que fui demasiado tímido… pero tú me rompiste el corazón. Solo quería despedirme y decirte lo que nunca pude…" Fail Summary. ¡UsUk! Advertencia Adentro Pequeño One-Shot


¿Lo recuerdas?

Estados Unidos x Inglaterra/Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland.

_¡Hola mundo! ¡Ya llego mi presencia! –A nadie le importa- *Ignora el comentario* Bueno, quiero pedir nuevamente una disculpa por no actualizar mi otra historia. Pero de nuevo me agarro una idea loquita para esta historia que no me dejaba en paz x.x Por culpa de esto saque un bendito cuatro en mi examen de mates c: *Atrás hay una chimenea con el examen quemándose* cofcof, bueno. Ya, sin más rodeos les dejo esto. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary:**__ "¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que te di mi corazón? ¿Acaso nunca notaste todos mis modos e indirectas? Sé que fui demasiado tímido… pero tú me rompiste el corazón. Solo quería despedirme y decirte lo que nunca pude…"_

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia no es mío, es de mi modelo a seguir Himaruya Hidekaz c:_

_**Advertencia:**__ Muerte de un personaje._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Arthur-san!-Kiku tocaba insistentemente la puerta del mencionado-¿Esta ahí Arthur-san?...-Al no recibir respuesta, el japonés se resignó para dar media vuelta y salir a buscar al inglés. De repente se encontró con Feliciano que iba algo tarde para encontrarse con los mencionados anteriormente, el de ojos negros dijo deteniendo al oji-avellana:

-Feliciano-kun ¿No ha visto a Arthur-san por ahí?

-¡Kiku! Perdona por llegar tarde… Vee~ ¿A Arthur? La verdad es que pensé que estaría en su habitación…

-Me parece que no está en lo correcto, Feliciano-kun. Llevo tocando más de media hora y no me abre.

-Vee~ Que extraño… ¿Esta la puerta abierta?

-La verdad no se… no sería de buena educación entrar a su dormitorio sin permiso.

-Pero, si no sabemos dónde está, y el único lugar posible es el dormitorio no creo que sea malo.-Feliciano comenzó a caminar jalando a Kiku de una manga para que este hiciera lo mismo.-Además… no lo hemos visto desde la tarde ¿Cierto? Francis dice que no lo ha visto desde hace 4 horas.

-P-Pero Feliciano-kun. Debe de estar algo deprimido por la broma, ahora que me acuerdo. _El_ fue muy malo con Arthur-san. Supongo que quiere estar solo. Mejor no hay que molestar…-Feliciano ya había abierto ligeramente la puerta del dormitorio de Arthur haciéndole un ademán a Kiku para entrar. Ambos se introdujeron en la habitación del oji-verde para encontrar una escena terrible:

El inglés yacía muerto en el piso con una carta en la mano.

La policía llegó rápidamente junto con médicos. Todos estaban ahí. En la puerta de la habitación del oji-verde. Feliciano por alguna razón estaba llorando en brazos de Ludwig mientras Heracles trataba de sacar del estado de shock en el que se encontraba el japonés. Los médicos concluyeron que fue un suicidio mediante una sobre dosis de medicamentos. Los policías encontraron la carta que tenía Arthur en la mano. Y se la entregaron a Kiku. Este citó a todos una hora después para abrir la carta, ya que, al parecer era la última voluntad del inglés. Kiku solo les dijo a las personas cuyos nombres estaban escritos en el sobre. Incluso lo invitó a _el_ ya que su nombre también estaba escrito en el sobre de la carta.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

"Cuando lean esto, yo creo que habré pasado a mejor vida ya. O si no, estaré en el hospital todavía aguantando mi vida llena de fracasos, tristezas y recuerdos, tanto malos como buenos. La mayoría malos. Creo que esta fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar en toda mi existencia, me duele mucho todo lo que me pasó y simplemente hubo una gota que derramó el vaso. Pero, quería escribir esto para agradecerles a todos los que estuvieron ahí apoyándome y consolándome de mala o buena manera.

Primero, Scott. Fuiste un buen hermano a pesar de que me tratabas mal la mayor parte del tiempo. Te apreciaba mucho hermano, aunque nunca supe si me apreciabas o no. Yo te admiraba mucho cuando era un niño, quería ser alto, grande y fuerte como tú. Pero parece que no lo conseguí después de todo… Quería darte las gracias por todo, hermano. Por todos esos consejos que me dabas cuando era pequeño. Quería también decirte que no me molestaba que me dijeras _Little rabbit…_ En realidad me agradaba. Adiós querido hermano, cuídate mucho, y no te culpes por mi muerte. Yo lo decidí, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Francis, Maldita _frog_ aunque a veces me sacabas de mis casillas y me molestabas todo el tiempo, debo admitir que fuiste un muy buen amigo. Eres un idiota de primera, aparte de un pervertido. Pero aún así fuiste mi amigo desde siempre. En las buenas y en las malas siempre estuviste conmigo. Espero que te vaya muy bien en la vida _frog._ Y gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí de una u otra manera.

Feliciano, bueno, contigo no hablaba mucho que digamos. Pero las veces que tuve la oportunidad de hablarte o de convivir contigo pude concluir que eras una muy buena persona, optimista, algo torpe, pero de noble corazón. Se veía que eras un muy buen amigo por la manera en que tratabas a Kiku y a Ludwig. Te deseo lo mejor, Feliciano.

Matthew, quiero pedirte una disculpa por siempre confundirte con cierta persona. Al final, me di cuenta de que eres una persona totalmente diferente a tu hermano. Lamento haberte ignorado muchas veces en todo el tiempo que te conocí y conviví contigo. Quiero agradecerte esas palabras de aliento que siempre me decías cuando estaba desanimado, o triste. Agradezco todo el apoyo que me proporcionaste. Y que ese día de la broma me hayas ayudado tú y Kiku a salir de la escuela para irme a mi casa con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Muchas gracias por todo Matthew.

Kiku, Amigo. Al único que le pude llamar amigo verdaderamente. Me ayudaste en muchas cosas, a estudiar, a superar los ataques de _el_ y a seguir intentando y luchando por mis sueños. Cosa que no pude hacer. Solo quería darte las gracias por todo Kiku. Gracias a ti y a tus palabras de aliento que siempre estuvieron ahí. Solamente Gracias, querido amigo."

Kiku se detuvo y volteo a mirar a donde estaba _el, _el japonés suspiro y le entregó la carta diciendo:

-Arthur-san quería que usted leyera esto… a solas, y que se quedara con la carta.

Dicho esto el japonés se retiró seguido por Feliciano que lloraba siendo consolado por Francis y Scott, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Preguntándose porque no fueron amables con el inglés cuando pudieron. Cuando estaba _vivo_. Matthew salió solo, sin decir ni una sola palabra, estaba muy triste. No podía creer que _el _a quien siempre había admirado hubiera hecho eso provocando que Arthur se suicidara.

-"Stupid Little Rabbit… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... Todo fue culpa de _el_ juro que lo mataré… Lo juro Little Rabbit. _I will miss you Little rabbit_…"-Se decía Scott a si mismo tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

_Él _se quedó solo. Sin nada que decir. Solo, estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué? Era su culpa… y eso estaba claro. Él había hecho que el _amor_ de su vida se quitara la vida. ¿Y todo porque? Por la broma que en ese momento le pareció graciosa hacérsela a aquel inocente inglés que no le hacía nada a nadie. El solo abrió la carta que estaba doblada y leyó la segunda hoja:

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones… Adoro tu nombre, tan al compás con tu personalidad, Alegre, enérgica y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Amaba esa sonrisa, hacía que me flaquearan las piernas y el corazón me latiera rápido… Y yo no sabía porque… ¡Sospeche que me habías embrujado! Y sí, me embrujaste… Con tu encantadora sonrisa y tus profundos ojos azules que para mí era como si dos gotas del cielo estuvieran en tus ojos. Me hipnotizaban, y me hipnotizaste para aprovecharte de mí… ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que te hiciera el trabajo de química? ¿Ese que era de 30 hojas? ¿Recuerdas la maqueta? ¿Recuerdas el trabajo de literatura?... Yo era como tu pequeño esclavo… al que tratabas mal pero yo siempre hacia lo que me decías sin que reclamara. Me gustaba ayudarte, Kiku me dijo que eso no era una simple ayuda, que eso ya era un abuso por parte tuya. A pesar de que Kiku era mi amigo yo nunca le hice caso, le dije que solo era que me pedías ayuda, y que no podías hacer tus tareas por estar en el equipo de football y por ser el capitán. Quería creer eso… Que solo era que me lo pedías porque no tenías tiempo de hacer todas esas cosas. Pero no, no era por eso. Era porque yo pensaba que se hacía eso algún día llegarías a quererme… por lo menos a considerarme tu amigo. Que me vieras como algo más que una persona que te ayudaba. Pero parece que no lo conseguí después de todo, solo conseguí que me jugaras malas bromas y me trataras mal… ¡Pero aún así yo no me rendí! No bajé la cabeza y seguí intentando que me hicieras caso… ¡Indirectamente te di mi corazón al darte esa caja de chocolates el día de San Valentín! Pero te burlaste del regalo… Tiraste la caja de chocolates a la basura. Es como si hubieras tirado mi corazón y mis sentimientos a la basura… Pero no me rendí ¡Seguí luchando! No me rendí. Intenté todo para acercarme a ti. Para que me vieras como tu amigo… Y tal vez como algo más en algún momento. En algún momento me pregunte que hacia aquí… ¿Por qué vine a este mundo? ¿Para sufrir? ¿Para luchar? ¿Para ser alguien exitoso? ¿Para sufrir abusos por parte de la persona que amaba?... Algunas veces quería terminar con todo, simplemente un día dormirme y no despertar… Pero, ¿Sabes que me daba fuerzas para continuar? El pensar que algún día tú me querrías. El pensar que algún día me propondrías ser tu pareja. El pensar que algún día en algún restaurante en una parte del mundo me dijeras que quieres hacerme tu esposo. El pensar que algún día caminaría al altar y tú me ofrecerías tu mano para acercarme hacia ti y que alguien nos proclamara esposos y sellaríamos el pacto de amor eterno con un beso. El pensar que algún día veríamos a nuestros hijos adoptivos, Amelia y John, corretear por ahí mientras nos tomábamos de las manos. Pero todos esos pensamientos se destruyeron con tu broma del otro día. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Alfred…

La que me hizo tomar la decisión de quitarme la vida de una buena vez para dejar de ser el estorbo de todos, sobre todo dejar de ser la tuya.

Seguro y todos están mejor. Todos, Francis, Antonio, Scott, Peter, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig… Tú. Y yo creo también estar mejor así, sin sentir que le estorbo a todos y sin sentir que el dolor me carcomía el corazón cada día que pasaba.

¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que te di me corazón? ¿Acaso no notaste mis indirectas y modos? Sé que fui demasiado tímido… pero tú me rompiste el corazón. Solo quería despedirme y decirte lo que nunca pude…

_TE AMO ALFRED F. JONES_

Termino esta carta firmándola con mis lágrimas como testigos de mi dolor y pena al tomar esta decisión.

Con amor infinito

_Arthur Kirkland_"

En la carta había algunos manchones de tinta

-"Son sus lágrimas… Las que yo provoqué…"-pensaba Alfred mientras el también lloraba dolorosamente y se tiraba de rodillas al piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El funeral era lúgubre.

Había personas que lloraban en silencio, ocultando sus sentimientos. Tal y como lo hizo Kirkland antes de quitarse la vida.

Había otras que lloraban desconsoladamente, como su madre y sorpresivamente Scott quien abrazaba a Peter quien también lloraba arrepintiéndose por todas esas veces en las que le llama idiota.

Algunas solo miraban con pena. Preguntándose más bien quien fue Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred, sin embargo, miraba desde lejos. Desde la lectura de la carta por parte de Kiku ya nadie lo miraba igual. Le daba vergüenza, se sentía muy culpable. Con solo una chamarra se acercó un poco mientras empezaba a chispear. Miraba a Scott, a la madre de Arthur y al pequeño Peter llorando desconsoladamente. Después, miró a Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig, Francis, Antonio y a sus demás compañeros del salón donde estudiaba Kirkland. Kiku lloraba en silencio con la cabeza abajo al igual que Francis, Feliciano abrazaba a Ludwig escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del alemán llorando, pero tratando de ser silencioso. Antonio derramó una lágrima y así todos y cada uno de los compañeros del oji-verde.

El ataúd bajaba lentamente por el agujero que se había hecho anteriormente para enterrar el inglés. Después de eso fue cubierto por tierra para decirle adiós por última vez. Una vez que el ataúd estaba cubierto todos depositaron flores en la lápida y se retiraron, aun llorando, porque las gotas de agua eran más grandes y empezaban a empapar.

A Alfred no le importó.

Llevaba una rosa blanca en la mano, se quedó viendo la lápida del inglés que decía lo siguiente:

"Arthur Kirkland. 1996- 2013. Gran estudiante, hijo y amigo. Siempre estará en nuestros corazones"

-Solo tenías 17 años… Ni siquiera terminaste la escuela… Por mi culpa.-Le dijo Alfred a la lápida mientras la lluvia se convertía en aguacero.

-Arthur… perdóname. Y-Yo también te amaba.-Gruesas lagrimas caían de los ojos del oji-azul mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de la tumba y acariciaba las letras doradas de la lápida.

-Te amo, Arthur Kirkland. Fui un estúpido… ¿No? Nunca debí hacerte la broma…

Llovía aún más fuerte, como si el cielo llorara por la muerte de Arthur. Alfred besó la rosa y la puso en la tumba de Arthur. Lloro aún más y susurro:

-Goodbye, my love…

Caminaba hacia su casa lentamente, pensando mucho en lo que había pasado. Estaba claro que todos lo culpaban de la muerte de Kirkland. Y era obvio que era su culpa. Se paró en medio de la calle esperando que un automóvil lo arrollara para acabar de una vez con su apestosa vida. Cuando de repente sintió un aire caliente que le erizó la piel, como si alguien quisiera que saliera de ahí. Solamente obedeció como hipnotizado por esa repentina corriente de aire caliente. Luego, llegó a un local para cubrirse un poco de la lluvia.

Estaba temblando, pero de nuevo sintió esa corriente de aíre caliente que hizo que no temblara más. De repente sintió como un beso en la mejilla, el oji-azul se sonrojo un poco y metió la mano al su bolsillo de su chaqueta descubriendo una nota y una rosa blanca. La nota decía:

"_I love you too. Alfred. _

_Por siempre tuyo._

_Arthur Kirkland"_

Y solo así, Alfred pudo sonreír, aunque todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, y mirar al cielo para ver una pequeña luz amarilla que se alejaba rápidamente de ahí con dirección al cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Ahora si mátenme! ;A; *Se esconde* No era mi intención matar a Artie ;A; pero perdí una apuesta y tuve que hacerlo ¬¬ ¡Fue en contra de mi voluntad! *Lloriquea* Bueno, cualquier comentario o sugerencia háganmelo saber a través de un review~ ¡Nos vemos en la otra y lo mejor para ustedes! _

_Sayonara~_


End file.
